dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Sung Hoon
Perfil thumb|250px|Sung Hoon *'Nombre:' 성훈 / Sung Hoon *'Nombre real:' 방성훈 / Bang Sung Hoon *'También conocido como:' Roi *'Profesión:' Actor y modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' *'Estatura:' 184cm *'Peso: '''74 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Agencia:' Stallion Entertainment Dramas *Level Up (MBN/UMAX, 2019) *The Sound of Heart - Reboot 2 (Netflix, 2018) *I Picked Up a Star on the Road (Oksusu TV, 2018) *The Sound of Heart - Reboot (Netflix, 2018) *Jugglers (KBS2, 2017) ''cameo *THE iDOLM@STER.KR (SBS Plus, 2017) *My Secret Romance (OCN, 2017) *Five Enough (KBS2, 2016) *Oh My Venus (KBS2, 2015) *Noble, My Love (Naver TVCast, 2015) *Six-Person Room (Naver TV, 2014) *Passionate Love (SBS, 2013) *The Birth of a Family (SBS, 2013) *Faith (SBS, 2012) *Bodyguard (CCTV, 2012) *New Tales of Gisaeng (SBS, 2011) Temas para Dramas *''I Think About You'' tema para I Picked Up a Star on the Road (2018) *''You are the world of me'' tema para My Secret Romance (2017) *''Same (junto a Song Ji Eun)'' tema para My Secret Romance (2017) *''Is This The Start (Sung Hoon Solo Ver.)'' tema para Noble, My Love (2015) *''Nothing is Easy (Sung Hoon Solo Ver.)'' tema para Noble, My Love (2015) *''Is This The Start (junto a Kim Jae Kyung)'' tema para Noble, My Love (2015) *''Sunlight (junto a Song Bo Ram)'' tema para Six-Person Room (2014) Películas * Are We in Love? (2018) * Brothers in Heaven (2018) Musicales *'2014:' Summer Snow Programas de TV *Running Man (SBS, 2018) Ep.431-432 *I Live Alone (MBC, 2017) *Running Man (SBS, 2017) Ep.367-368 *Taxi (tvN, 2017) *Law of the Jungle Edición Nueva Zelanda 2 (SBS, 2017) *Knowing Bros (JTBC, 2016) *Running Man (SBS, 2016) Ep.317 *Happy Together - Unique Couples Special ''(KBS, 2016) *Cool Kiz On The Block (2015) Vídeos Musicales *Real Girls Project - Dream (2016) *Nop.K - Climax (feat. Hoon.J) (2016) *Davichi - Take a Drink Together (2013) *Oh Yun Hye ft Red Roc - Promise me (2010) Discografía 'Single Digital' Premios Curiosidades *'Educación:' **Yong In University (Educación Física y Social) *'Debut: 2011 Drama SBS New Tales of Gisaeng *'''Especialidades: Natación. *Su sueño antes de la actuación era convertirse en nadador profesional, por lo que practicó la natación desde muy temprana edad hasta los 16 años, posteriormente, las sucesivas lesiones le obligaron a retirarse. *Padeció de cáncer en la mandíbula. *Antes de ser actor se destacó en natación durante 14 años. *A pesar que no es cantante participó en el musical Summer Snow estrenado en Japón. *En particular, sus actuaciones y reuniones de fans tienen tal abundancia de seguidores que es capaz de presumir de 500 millones de miembros de China Koo Gow (KUGOU). Esto demuestra la presencia de un sólido Sung Hoon que está liderando la ola coreana, una vez más. *El 8 de marzo de 2018 se ha reportado que Sung Hoon esta en una relación con Song Ji Eun, con quien protagonizó My Secret Romance. *La agencia de Sung Hoon ha negado que este en una relación con Song Ji Eun. *El 22 de octubre, JTBC reveló que sería invitado para el viaje a México de la segunda temporada de “Carefree Travelers”, donde explorarán varias áreas como Ciudad de México y Cancún y también disfrutarán de la festividad del Día de los Muertos. Junto con los integrantes del elenco fijo Jung Hyung Don, Ahn Jung Hwan, Kim Yong Man y Cha Eun Woo de ASTRO Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Twitter Oficial *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Oficial *Instagram Galería Sung_Hoon.jpg Sung Hoon2.jpg Sung Hoon3.jpg Sung Hoon4.jpg Sung Hoon5.jpg Sung Hoon6.jpg Sung Hoon7.jpg Sung Hoon8.jpg Categoría:Stallion Entertainment Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCantante